A Pork Cutlet with Curry Rice, A Kiss, and A Stupid Kouhai
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Kazama, Jin, dan pembicaraan di sebuah restoran. Warning: Slash, OOC, Not really romance, Not really drama. Basically it's dorks in love.


"Yo! Kazama-san!"

Kazama tidak perlu menoleh, sudah tahu siapa yang menyapanya. Dia dapat mengenalinya dengan sangat baik dari suaranya―suara dengan sedikit nada congkak di dalamnya. Pemuda pendek berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu langsung menghampirinya, irisnya yang serupa merah delima menatap dengan tatapan datar khasnya. "Jin ..." sebutnya, sekaligus balas menyapanya. Ia pun mengambil kursi tepat berhadapan dengan juniornya.

Jin hanya tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya di atas meja, memperhatikan Kazama yang meletakkan tasnya di samping kakinya. Kali ini dia tidak menggunakan seragam Border kebanggaannya; melainkan kemeja putih dengan garis tipis berwana biru muda seperti warna irisnya dan celana berwarna hitam. Kacamata berlensa senada pirusnya ditanggalkan dan sebuah tas diletakkan di atas kursi di sampingnya. Jelas sekali Jin baru pulang dari kuliah―sama seperti Kazama sendiri, walaupun Kazama tidak seformal juniornya itu. Ia hanya menggunakan kaus putih sederhana dan jaket hijau gelap berbulu kesayangannya.

Sebungkus _Agesen*_ sudah dihabiskan Jin, tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, walaupun minumannya belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Ia pun menawarkan pembicaraan singkat pada Kazama. "Hari yang melelahkan, eh, Kazama-san?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian seniornya. Senyuman khasnya masih ia lemparkan pada seniornya yang duduk tepat di hadapannya itu.

Kazama tidak menjawab, dan hanya mengambil buku menu di hadapannya dengan santai. Agak sulit memang mengajaknya berbicara―Kazama hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Namun ketika Jin hendak membuka suara lagi, Kazama malah menyelangnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertemu denganmu. Apakah itu hanya sebuah kebetulan? Ataukah kau memang sedang merencakan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan tenang, hampir tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, nada dan ekspresinya pun masih netral seperti biasa. Walaupun begitu Jin sangat tahu kebenarannya―Kazama benar-benar mencurigainya.

"Kazama-san terdengar seperti Reiji-san jika bertanya seperti itu ..." sahut Jin sembari membuka sebungkus _Agesen_ yang baru, jelas-jelas mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan _._ Senyumannya masih ia pertahankan, walaupun Kazama tidak mempercayainya sedikit pun. Jin mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Tenang saja, Kazama-san. Aku tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu," tambahnya kemudian, mengonfirmasi.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau orang yang selalu melakukan sesuatu secara diam-diam?"

Jin tergelak sumbing. "Kalau bagian itu, sih ... aku tidak bisa mengelaknya," ujarnya lagi, kali ini tidak malu untuk membenarkan ucapan Kazama. Ia mulai memakan _Agesen-_ nya. "Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin duduk dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seniorku sepulang kuliah, hanya itu saja ..." tambahnya lagi. Jin menawarkan _Agesen_ di tangannya, yang disambut dengan baik oleh Kazama.

Kazama mulai melahap kreker beras di tangannya, lalu berkata. "Kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan junior-juniormu itu. Atau jika kau mau pergi dengan seniormu, kau bisa mengajak Kizaki atau Tachikawa." Kazama membalasnya secara ketus. Walaupun begitu juniornya itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi pada ucapannya. Mungkin karena Kazama berbicara dengan wajah mengembung lantaran mengunyah _Agesen_ , membuatnya tidak terlihat menyeramkan setajam apapun ucapannya.

Jin kembali tersenyum lebar padanya. "Junior-juniorku yang manis sedang berkonsentrasi pada pertempuran tim mereka. Aku memang ingin mengajak mereka makan di luar sesekali, tapi mereka selalu sibuk dengan latihan mereka," sahutnya, beralasan. "Reiji-san mungkin hanya akan mencurigaiku jika aku mengajaknya, dan Tachikawa-san mungkin lebih suka melakukan pertempuran peringkat daripada pergi makan denganku." Jin turut mengambil _Agesen_ -nya, memakannya secara bersamaan dengan Kazama. "Lagipula Kazama-san akhir-akhir ini bersikap sangat dingin padaku, membuatku sangat khawatir ..." ujarnya lagi, membalikkannya pada Kazama, "apa Kazama-san masih marah padaku karena aku memberikan _Fuujin_ demi junior-juniorku? Atau karena aku tidak memberitahu Kazama-san tentang rencanaku dalam penyerangan Aftokrator waktu itu?"

Kazama hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. "Entahlah," sahutnya, "kau bisa melihatnya sendiri dengan _Side Effect-_ mu."

"Lagi-lagi Kazama-san bersikap dingin padaku ..." keluh Jin lagi, senyumnya berubah menjadi getir. Jin meriba kepalanya di atas meja. " _Side Effect_ -ku hanya dapat memprediksi masa depan, bukan memprediksi isi hati seseorang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kazama-san rasakan tentangku." Jin menatap Kazama dengan wajah merajuk.

Seniornya itu mengabaikannya begitu saja, kembali beralih pada buku menu di tangannya setelah menghabiskan dua buah kreker beras. "Ah, iya! Aku sudah memesankan Kazama-san sesuatu―jadi Kazama-san tidak perlu repot-repot memesannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai," ujar Jin secara tiba-tiba, hanya dibalas dengan gumaman singkat dan tatapan datar oleh Kazama.

Keduanya terdiam, bergeming di kursi masing-masing. Jin sudah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan, walaupun jelas sekali terlihat dia masih ingin berbicara dengan Kazama. Suasana restoran yang sepi sama sekali tidak mendukungnya―meja-meja yang kosong dan pelanggan yang makan dalam diam hanya membuat suasana semakin canggung. Beruntung Jin memilih tempat yang paling dekat dengan jendela sehingga perhatian Kazama dapat teralihkan oleh pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan-wanita muda menghampiri mereka dengan talam berisi makanan di tangannya. Pelayan itu meletakkan sepiring _katsu kare_ * di hadapan Kazama dan semangkuk _katsudon_ di hadapan Jin. Sebelum pergi, pelayan itu sempat berkomentar. "Saya pikir Anda sedang menunggu kekasih Anda. Ternyata Anda sedang menunggu adik Anda ..." ujar pelayan itu dengan polos, sama sekali tidak dapat menebak usia Kazama. Dilihat dari penampilannya, pelayan itu tampak sebaya Jin.

"Bukan, bukan ..." sangkal Jin dengan cepat, sembari mengibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Walaupun dia terlihat sangat muda, Kazama-san itu senior dua tahun di atasku." Tambahnya lagi, dengan senyuman yang menenangkan.

Pelayan wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut bukan main. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf dengan wajah memerah karena malu, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, dan tidak berani menatap kedua pelanggannya secara langsung. Jin terus mencoba untuk menenangkannya, sedangkan Kazama sendiri sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Kazama masih memasang ekspresi netralnya―tidak terlihat marah, maupun kesal―sambil menyantap _katsu kare_ -nya dalam diam. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering dirinya dianggap lebih muda dari usianya yang sebenarnya, Kazama sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi terkejut orang lain setelah mendengar jumlah bayanya.

 _Setidaknya pelayan itu tidak menyebutnya berusia lima belas tahun_ _..._

Setelah pelayan wanita itu kembali ke arah dapur dengan terburu-buru, Jin tiba-tiba turut berkomentar. "Seperti biasa, orang-orang selalu mengira Kazama-san jauh lebih muda." Ujarnya secara terang-terangan, senyumnya yang khas kembali terpatri di wajahnya. "Kurasa itu sangat tidak adil. Osamu sampai sekarang tidak tahu Kazama-san lebih tua dariku. Bahkan Kikuchihara juga mengira Kazama-san jauh lebih muda darinya saat pertama kali kalian bertemu, bukan?"

Kazama meletakkan sendoknya dengan tenang. "Karena aku jauh lebih pendek darimu, bukan berarti aku dapat diperlakukan sepantaranmu," katanya, jelas sekali dia kesal walaupun ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Rupanya ia masih sangat sensitif jika disinggung tentang tinggi tubuhnya―yang terlalu pendek untuk ukuran pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun sepertinya. Kazama kemudian menghela napas panjang, melanjutkan acara makannya. " _Maa ..._. Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli. Kau memang orang yang seperti itu, bukan?" ujarnya entah mengapa, kembali menyantap _katsu kare_ yang sudah habis lebih dari seperempat porsinya.

Jin dengan cepat meminta maaf padanya dengan panik. Rupanya reaksi Kazama kali ini sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh _Side Effect_ -nya. "Ah, maaf, maaf, Kazama-san ... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat mengangumi Kazama-san, sungguh," ucapnya setengah berceloteh, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jarang sekali melihat Jin terlihat panik seperti ini.

Sebaliknya, pemuda beriris sewarna merah delima itu hanya menatap Jin dengan ekspresi tak berarti, sudah menghabiskan setengah porsinya dengan cepat. Dia terlihat tidak tertarik pada ucapan Jin, dan sepertinya benar-benar tidak peduli dengannya. Jin hanya dapat menawarkan senyum getir, sudah pasrah menghadapi dinginnya sikap seniornya itu. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu hanya memandangi Kazama, kemudian kembali berkata. "Kazama-san, ada saus yang menempel di sudut bibirmu."

Mendengarnya, Kazama hendak meraih sudut bibirnya, namun Jin sudah mendahuluinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap dengan lembut, sedangkan jemarinya yang lain memerangkap dagu Kazama. Kazama ingin berterima kasih, namun ketika iris merahnya bertemu dengan iris biru Jin, sesuatu dalam diri Jin meledak. Jin memberanikan diri dan mencium seniornya―bangkit dengan cepat dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup bibir Kazama tanpa basa-basi. Tidak seperti sebuah ciuman yang romantis di dalam film, bibir mereka saling bertubrukan dalam sepersekian detik, cukup menyakitkan sebenarnya.

Ketika pada akhirnya ciuman singkat itu berakhir, Jin-lah yang pertama kali panik bukan main. "Uh, tidak, maaf ... aku tidak bermaksud, ah, bukan. Uh ..." Jin mengoceh tidak jelas sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak berani menatap Kazama secara langsung. Jin sangat ingin sekali menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona, walaupun sangat jelas sekali kedua ujung telinganya memerah. Ia bergegas membereskan barangnya dengan tangan yang bergetar, hendak kabur dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Kazama sendiri masih belum mengerti betul apa yang telah terjadi, masih membatu di tempat dengan kerongkongan yang terasa kering dan mata membulat sempurna. Ia paham betul Jin menciumnya di depan publik entah dari mana, namun entah mengapa dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak dapat bereaksi, dan bahkan ketika ia hendak bertanya pada Jin, juniornya itu malah terburu-buru undur diri―meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan dan juga situasi di mana Kazama harus menerima tatapan tidak percaya dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

._._.

Selama tiga hari, Jin selalu berhasil menghindarinya.

Kazama sudah mencarinya di setiap sudut kota Mikado, hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Bahkan ketika ia mencarinya di Cabang Tamakoma sekalipun, Jin selalu tidak ada di sana. Yang ada hanyalah anggota tim Kizaki, anggota tim Mikumo, dan juga Yotarou yang selalu ribut seperti biasa.

Side Effect- _nya_ _itu sungguh menyebalkan_ ―batin Kazama kesal ketika ia terus-menerus gagal menemui Jin.

Kizaki pernah sekali menawarinya bantuan, namun tentu saja Kazama menolaknya mentah-mentah. Entah bagaimana reaksi Kizaki nanti jika Kazama memberitahunya, dan juga reaksi dari anggota Cabang Tamakoma lainnya. Mereka pasti sangat terkejut, dan mungkin akan memarahi Jin habis-habisan, atau mungkin melakukan entah apa kegilaan yang anggota Cabang Tamakoma biasa lakukan. Hal itu tentu sangat dihindari oleh Kazama karena hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk menemui Jin.

Hari ini Kazama tidak berusaha mencari Jin. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja Tachikawa terus-menerus memaksanya untuk latihan bertempur, sehingga mau tidak mau Kazama terpaksa diseret oleh salah satu junior menyebalkannya itu. Beruntung hari ini suasana hati Kazama cukup baik, bertarung dua-tiga babak melawan Tachikawa terasa tidak semenyebalkan biasanya.

Kazama memang tidak begitu menyukai Tachikawa, namun juniornya itu selalu menempel padanya layaknya lumut pada batu―seolah-olah dia adalah inang yang mudah untuk dimanfaatkan oleh parasit menyebalkan. Mungkin karena tinggi tubuh mereka yang sangat jauh berbeda sehingga Tachikawa sama sekali tidak takut kepadanya, atau memang karena pada dasarnya juniornya itu terlalu bodoh dan kurang peka, Kazama tidak pernah tidak terseret oleh ombak yang dinamai Tachikawa itu. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah Kazama mulai terlalu terbuka pada Tachikawa.

" _Na,_ Tachikawa ..." panggilnya, ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan. "Mengapa seseorang mencium orang lain?"

Tachikawa langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Eh?"―hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kazama mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

"Ah, itu, ya? Hmm ..." Tachikawa menggumam lama sekali. Tangannya mencubit dagu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Karena orang itu menyukai orang yang diciumnya, mungkin?" sahutnya, entah mengapa terdengar tidak terlalu yakin pada jawabannya sendiri. Tachikawa kemudian mengulum senyum penuh percaya dirinya. "Jarang sekali Kazama-san bertanya seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa ada seseorang yang menciummu?"

Kazama mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaannya. "Seseorang akan mencium orang yang disukainya. Begitu?"

"Yah ... Kebanyakan orang seperti itu."

"Walaupun mereka sesama jenis?"

Tachikawa tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan Kazama itu. "Ka, Kazama-san?! Jangan bilang kau―"

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran," selang Kazama, berjalan lebih cepat, dan meninggalkan Tachikawa.

"Oi, oi, Kazama-san!" panggil Tachikawa, "penasaran dalam hal seperti itu ... kau tahu, agak _menyeramkan,_ " tambahnya lagi, mencoba mengejar seniornya itu. Komentar Tachikawa lagi-lagi diabaikan. Pertanyaannya yang selanjutnya pun tidak dihiraukan Kazama yang sudah meninggalkannya menuju mesin penjual minuman.

._._.

Seminggu kemudian, Jin tiba-tiba menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia duduk di kursi restoran tempat terakhir mereka berjumpa, sekaligus tempat terakhir mereka berpisah. Tampaknya ia sudah menunggu Kazama, dilihat dari senyuman getirnya yang ia lemparkan. Kali ini dia tidak menyapanya, dan Kazama juga tidak repot-repot untuk memanggilnya.

Kazama langsung duduk di hadapannya. "Setelah seminggu, kau baru berani keluar dan menghadapiku." katanya, nadanya sama sama sekali tidak bertanya. Irisnya yang semerah delima memandang sengit, walaupun ekspresi netralnya tidak berubah.

Jin mengelak. "Banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus kulakukan minggu ini," ujarnya, beralasan.

Walaupun begitu Kazama tidak mempercayainya. Pemuda berambut hitam dan beriris merah itu tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran juniornya itu. Kazama kemudian bertanya, " _Jaa,_ sekarang apa yang akan kaukatakan? Kau tidak bisa lari lagi."

Jin tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang tidak bermaksud lari kali ini," sahutnya dengan mantap, tidak terdengar bercanda. Irisnya yang biru bagaikan langit cerah di pagi hari menatap dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Jika aku tidak menghadapinya sekarang, masa depan tidak akan bergerak." Jin menambahkan, terdengar cukup percaya diri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, tentang aku dan Kazama-san." Jin semakin memperlebar senyuman khasnya. "... ini adalah kesempatan bagiku."

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengedipkan mata satu kali. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Padahal aku tidak memberimu kesempatan," ujarnya, ketus sekali.

"Tidak." Kali ini Jin menggeleng. "Kazama-san akan memberikanku kesempatan. _Side Effect-_ ku melihat kemungkinan itu, walaupun pada akhirnya itu semua tergantung jawaban dari Kazama-san."

Kazama mengembuskan napas berat. Entah mengapa melihat semua juniornya sangat percaya diri membuatnya lelah. Ia berkata, "Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu saat ini juga dan menghapus senyuman bodohmu itu." Walaupun berkata demikian, tangan Kazama meraih buku menu di hadapannya.

Jin tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya tersenyum seperti itu. Ia memandangi Kazama seolah-olah menaruh harapan yang sangat besar padanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jin pun tak tahan bertanya. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan jawaban Kazama-san?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari _Side Effect_ -mu, bukan?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan saja ..." sanggah Jin, senyumannya melebar, "dan juga sebagai kepastian. Bisa saja _Side Effect_ -ku meleset ..."

 _Kali ini dia bercanda_ ―Kazama tahu itu _._

Kazama meletakkan buku menunya, menatap Jin tepat di matanya. "Setelah makan ..." sahutnya, masih dapat mempertahan ekspresi dan nada netralnya. Jin nyaris tidak mempercayai _Side Effect_ -nya melihat reaksinya, namun kemudian Kazama kembali mengejutkannya. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya terpatri di wajahnya ketika ia menambahkan, "Setelah makan, dan biarkan aku memikirkan jawabannya."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **World Trigger and all characters belong to Ashihara Daisuke**

 **A fanfiction presented by Harumi Kitara**

 _ **A Pork Cutlet with Curry Rice, A Kiss, and A Stupid Kouhai**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N** : Halo~! Salam kenal semuanya~! Terima kasih telah membaca fanfik nggak jelas ini. Maaf agak berantakan, penulis lagi mencari kembali jati diri setelah lama tidak menulis. Fanfik ini sebenarnya saya tulis untuk CPC 2016, tapi karena saya terlambat ... akhirnya saya tetap publish walau nggak ikut CPC. Daripada kebuang dan sia-sia XDDDD_

 _Oh, saya akan menjelaskan mengapa di atas saya pakai kata_ Agesen _dan_ katsu kare. _Awalnya saya bingung mau pakai_ Bonchi _(seperti di komik) atau_ Agesen _(seperti anime), tapi karena_ Bonchi _itu merek (dan saya males nulis disclaim-nya XD) akhirnya saya pakai_ Agesen _saja._ Katsu kare _itu bahasa Inggrisnya_ ' _pork cutlet with curry rice' (judul fanfik ini), tapi karena dalam bahasa Indonesia agak ribet (irisan daging babi digoreng garing dengan nasi kari) jadi saya pakai_ katsu kare _aja biar lebih singkat XD_

 _Yosh! Kritik dan saran Anda sangat membantu saya. Saya menerima apapun itu, termasuk amukan Anda tentang fanfik ini (terutama pada endingnya XD). Jika Anda suka pada fanfik ini, silakan dikritik sepedes-pedesnya, sedetail-detailnya, karena kritikan Anda yang membangun diri saya dan membuat saya lebih baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa~!_


End file.
